An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system may provide the 3D ultrasound image including clinical information such as spatial information and anatomical figures of the target object, which cannot be provided by the 2D ultrasound image. The ultrasound system may transmit ultrasound signals into the target object and receive ultrasound echo signals reflected from the target object. The ultrasound system may further form the 2D ultrasound image based on the ultrasound echo signals. The ultrasound system may further transmit ultrasound signals into the target object and receive ultrasound echo signals reflected from the target object. The ultrasound system may further form volume data corresponding to a region of interest (ROI) defined in the 2D ultrasound image based on the ultrasound echo signals. The ultrasound system may further render the volume data to thereby form the 3D ultrasound image. However, it may be difficult to precisely comprehend a correlation between the 2D ultrasound image and the 3D ultrasound image.